Lease requirements at the Federally Funded Research and Development Center (FFRDC) at the Frederick National Laboratory for Cancer Research (FNLCR) for the National Cancer lnstitute's (NCI) Divisions, Offices, and Centers (DOCs) and National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID).